Sentiments non avoués et coeur brisé
by Kiminari-chan
Summary: Notre jubia national est raide dingue de Grey . Mais celui ne s'en rend pas compte et finit par briser le coeur de l'ex phanthom lord . Comment va t'il se faire pardonner ? Lisez pour savoir la suite !


Pluie - OS

Pov Narrateur

Nous sommes à Fairy Hills , dans une chambre . Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu dormait paisblement sur son lit . La chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est celle de Jubia Loxar , un ancien membre de Phanthom Lord . Notre chère Jubia était en tenue légère et tenait un livre dans les mains . Le bazarre reignait dans la chambre . Le visage de notre mage d'eau était baigné de quelques rayons de soleil et une brise légère traversée la chambre .

Du côté de la guilde , Il était seulement 9h00 mais déja quelques uns buvaient , d'autres se bataient ou discutaient . Un mage entra alors dans la guilde , c'était grey Fullbuster . Ses amis le saluèrent .

...: Ohayo grey ^^

...: Ohayo :)

...: Ah le Glaçon sur patte ! :D

Grey : Ohayo ! urusai tête à flamme !

Tête à flamme : Viens là que je te règle ton compte .

...: Mais arrétez vous ! J'en ai marre de vos disputes le matin

Grey : Hum ...Désolé lucy ...

Tête à flamme : . Pourquoi je devrais m'excusé ?

Lucy : *se lève et s'en va*

Grey :T'aurai pût être plus sympa , Natsu !

Natsu : Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Explique moi Mira .

Mira : Tu aurais dû être plus gentil avec elle . Elle est sensible alors évite ce genre de chose .

Du côté de Lucy , Elle marchait encore et encore dans la ville sans vraiment savoir où allé . Soudain , elle percuta quelqu'un . Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que jubia .

Lucy : Ohayo jubia ...

Jubia : Ohayo lucy ...

Lucy : Désolé de t'être rentré dedans .

Jubia : Ce n'est pas grave . ^^ Tu as l'air triste . Que t'arrive t-il ?

Lucy : On vas chez moi pour en parlé ?

Jubia : D'accord .

Les deux jeunes femmes marchairent en direction de la maison de Lucy . Celle ci ouvrit la porte et invita Jubia à entrer . Elle irent au salon , et lucy laissa Jubia quelques instants pour aller preparer du thé . Lucy revint alors avec un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table . Elles se servirents et restèrent silencieuse quelques instants .

Lucy : Je ...voudrais te parlé de quelque chose mais ne le dit à personne .

Jubia : Je t'écoute ...C'est à propos de qui ?

Lucy : De ...*tout bas* natsu ...

Jubia : ...

Lucy : *tout bas* je suis tombé amoureuse de lui ...

Jubia laissa alors tomber sa tasse . La nouvelle la surpris énormément .

Jubia : Je ...désolé ! *nettoie la table avec ce qu'elle peut*

Lucy : *pose une main sur l'épaule de jubia* Laisse ...

Jubia : ...* s'arrète *

Lucy : Il ya 2 ans jour pour jour , je l'ai rencontré . J'ai eu le coup de foudre immediatement mais je refusais d'accepter mes sentiments . A chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi j'ai le coeur qui bât la chamade .

Jubia : Qu'est ce que tu aime chez lui ?

Lucy : Tout . Sa façon de parlez , sa determination , son air gamin , son sourire , si je continuais on en aurait pour des heures .

Jubia : *tout bas* c'est exactement ce que je ressens pour grey ...

Lucy : Et bien , on dirais que l'on est toute les deux en pleins chagrin d'amour ...^^

Jubia : Oui ^^

Les jeunes femmes discutèrent encore un peu puis décidèrent de retourner à la guilde . Pendant ce temps , à la guilde, Natsu et Grey ne s'étaient pas bagaré comme à l'acoutumé et étaient resté assis au bar . Erza s'approcha alors d'eux .

Erza : Qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

Natsu : J'ai rendû Lucy triste *tête baissé*

Grey : Jubia , n'est pas là . C'est bizarre *mèches qui cachent ses yeux*

Mira : *leurs sert à boire* Lucy sait que tu ne la pas fais exprés , Jubia va bientôt arrivé . ^^

...: Ils sont amourrrrrrrrreeeeeeuuuxxxxxxx !

Grey/Natsu : HAPPY ! è_é

Natsu : *sort de la guilde*

Grey : *tire les moustaches de happy* Je vais t'apprendre à sortir des bétises pareilles ! Tu vas voir !

Happy : Cha fais mal ! Greyyyy! Arrete ! J'ai mal ! On dirai luchy !

...: Chat male , tu n'en fais toujours qu'a ta tête !

Happy : Charuru ! Chauve moi ! T_T

Charuru : C'est bien fais pour toi ! u_u

...: Charuru ! Sois plus gentille !

Charuru : Tu prend toujours la défence des autres , Wendy . u_u

Wendy : ...^^'

Grey : *lache happy* Que ça te serve de leçon ! è_é

Happy : Aye sir ! T_T

Lucy et Jubia entrèrent alors dans la guilde

Jubia : Ohayo grey ! ^^

Grey : *s'en va*

Jubia : *baisse la tête , les larmes aux yeux*

Lucy : *met une main sur l'épaule de jubia* Jubia ...

C'en était trop pour Jubia . Grey venaît à l'instant de lui briser le coeur . Dehors , il se mit à pleuvoir à torrant . Lucy prit alors jubia dans ses bras , histoire de la calmé un peu . Mais ce n'était pas assez . Du côté de Grey , quand la pluie démarra il sût de qui ça provenait : Jubia . Il s'en voulu énormement . Il alla alors se poster près de Fairy Tail , pour voir si celle à qui il avait brisé le coeur sortait . Ce ne fût pas long . Jubia sortit en courant de la guilde . Grey lui attrapa la bras et la tira jusqu'a chez lui . Au début , elle se débattit puis au fur et à mesure , elle se laissa faire . Aucun des deux ne parlait . Jubia brisa alors le silence .

Jubia : Pourquoi ?

Grey ne repondit pas . Il s'arreta devant une maison assez grande . Ils entrèrent , montèrent au 2e étage . Grey fit asseoir Jubia sur le lit . Le mage de glace alla chercher des serviettes et en donna une à Jubia .

Grey : Déshabille toi .

Jubia : Hein ? Non mais sa va pas !

Grey : T'es vètements sont trempé . Tu vas attrapé froid .

Jubia : Mais ...je vais pas rester en serviette quand même ?

Grey : 'Fallais y pensé avant de créer une pluie pareil !

Jubia : 'Fallais y pensé avant de me briser le coeur !

Cette dernière réplique ne surpris pas Grey . Jubia , se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire , rougit .

Jubia : Je ...

Grey : Déshabille toi .

Jubia s'executa mais elle resta tout de même en sous vètements .

Grey : Complètements .

Jubia : Non ! *recule*

Grey était à moitier nu , la seule chose qu'il portait était la serviette autour de sa taille . Il s'avança vers la jeune femme , la renversa et se mit à califourchon sur elle .

Jubia : Recule ! *essaie de pousser grey* Recule , jte dit !

Grey : Je veux pas que t'attrape froid alors enlève TOUT .

Jubia : NON !

Grey : Si tu ne le fais pas , c'est moi qui le ferais .

Grey passa alors une main dans le dos de jubia , degraffa son soutien gorge et le balança au loin . Il descendit ses mains jusqu'au dernier bout de tissus subsistant encore .

Jubia : *gifle grey* Arrète !

Grey : *s'arrète* ...

Jubia : *sur le point de pleurer* Je ne veux pas que tu le fasse , je peux le faire moi même ...*larmes aux coins des yeux*

Grey posa ses lèvres sur celle de Jubia . La jeune femme était surprise mais surtout génée . Elle n'y repondit pas tout de suite . Au bout de quelques secondes , ils se séparèrent .

Jubia : *pleure* Tu joue avec moi ou quoi ?

Grey : Du tout . Je t'aime , tout simplement .

Jubia passa alors dans toute les teintes de rouge qui existent . Elle ne répondis à cette déclaration que par un timide baiser . Grey compris alors son message : "je t'aime aussi" . Le mage de glace laissa balader ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille . Jubia tremblait : elle avait froid .

Jubia : Je ...j'ai froid ...

Grey : Je vais te réchauffé ...

Jubia : C..comment ?

Grey : *sourire pervers*

Grey commença alors à embrasser le corps de jubia , n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau et s'attardant sur sa poitrine . D'une main il massait l'un des seins de la jeune femme , de l'autre il enlevait le dernier sous vétement de sa futur amante . Jubia frémissait . Quand elle se retrouva nu au dessous du mage de glace , la mage de l'eau renversa le jeune homme , de manière à se retrouvé sur lui . Elle eut un petit sourire pervers . Ce sourire troubla Grey mais quand Jubia commença à frotté son corps contre le sien de manière sensuelle , il comprit : elle voulais le poussé à bout . Grey commença alors à caresser le corps de Jubia , de manière assez perverse , s'attardant des fois à l'entre jambe de le jeune femme ou à sa poitrine . Après plusieurs minutes à faire ce petit jeu , ils étaient en sueur . Ils avaient chaud , très chaud . Le désire de ne faire plus qu'un se fît encore plus présent . Le jeune homme se plaça au dessus de la mage de l'eau . Jubia lui enleva la serviette autour de sa taille et l'envoya un loin avec ses propres sous vètements . Ils contemplairent leurs corps respectifs quelques instant . Grey sortit Jubia de sa trance en la penetrant avec un de ses doigts . La jeune mage gémit . Le jeune homme mit alors un 2e doigt et commença à faire des vas et viens rapides .

Jubia : Gr...ey...ahhhhhhhhh ...grey !

Grey : *rajoute un autre doigt* Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

Il n'eût pour réponse qu'un petit gémissement sensuel de la part de Jubia . Grey decida alors qu'il était temps . Il retira ses doigts et les lecha de manière perverse .

Grey : Tu as bon goût...

Jubia : C...c'est génant ...

Il la penetra alors . La jeune femme cria le nom de son amant . Celui ci sourit . Grey commença à bouger , lentement . Au bout de quelques minutes , la jeune fille lui murmura un "Plus vite s'il te plaît" , entre deux gémissements . Le mage de glace s'executa . Il commença à aller vite , très vite . Jubia gemissait et criait le nom de son amant à tord et à travers .

Jubia : Ah ! Aahh! Ngh ...AHH ...Grey ! ...Ah ...ahhhh ! Grey !

Soudain la jeune femme se cambra , elle sentait son plaisir venir . Le jeune homme le ressentit aussi . Les coups de bassins se firent plus violents , plus impatient . Ils jouirent alors , en même temps . Grey arreta ses mouvements , reprît son souffle . Jubia fît de même . Le jeune homme se laissa tombé à côté de la jeune femme .

Grey : **regarde par la fenetre** Il s'est arrété de pleuvoir ...

Jubia : **rouge** hum...oui

Grey : **embrasse jubia dans le cou** on recommence ?

Jubia : Quoi ? Je suis fatiguée , moi et puis ...aahhhhhhhh

Grey : **malaxe la poitrine de jubia** hum...tu disais quelque chose ?

Jubia : Ahh...ahhh...

Le mage de glace se remit à califourchon sur la jeune femme et la pénétra . Ils firent l'amour pendant quelques heures pouis s'endormirent d'épuisement [Nda : C'est du sport quand même 8D *sors * ]

Du côté de Natsu , il était rentré chez lui . Le dragon slayer était alongé sur son lit et somnolait . Soudain , on frappa à sa porte .

Natsu : **va ouvrir la porte** Lucy ?

Lucy : Natsu ...

Natsu : Rentre vite !

Lucy : **rentre à l'intèrieur**

Natsu alla chercher une serviette et la mit sur les épaules de Lucy . Le silence reignait entre les deux jeunes gens .

Lucy : ...merci ...pour la serviette...

Natsu : de rien ...je...

Lucy : hum ?

Natsu : Désolé pour tout à l'heure ...

Lucy : j...c'est pas grave et puis c'est moi qui l'est mal pris ..donc tu n'a pas ...

Natsu : **embrasse lucy** nan , vraiment désolé .

Lucy : **rougit** pour...

Natsu : **l'embrasse encore** on est pas obligé de parler ...

Lucy : Mais ...dit moi au moin ...

Natsu : Pourquoi ? Je t'aime , je viens de m'en rendre compte ...j'ai vraiment étais nul tout à l'heure ...et je ...

Ce fût au tour de Lucy de l'embrasser . Le dragon slayer rougit violement et quand ils se séparèrent , ce fût son tour de demander pourquoi .

Lucy : Je t'aime aussi ...*sourire timide*

Les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent encore et encore . Puis , une chose en entrainant une autre , ils firent l'amour .

En ce jour de pluie , des personnes ont découverts des choses sur eux-même , d'autres ont créer des liens ou encore sont tombé amoureux . Mais pour certains , c'est l'amour de leurs vie qui est venu frapper à leurs portes .

FIN


End file.
